


Cuddles

by redheadedfan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Should write longer stuff haha, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedfan/pseuds/redheadedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super short one-shot using the word cuddles for Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Louis and Harry loved to cuddle; they would cuddle everywhere when they could. They would cuddle on the couch, at their friends’ houses, in the car if they sat in the back together, in bed after sex or they would cuddle until they fell asleep. Sometimes their friends would look at them in (fake) disgust because of how cute they were.

Right now they’re both cuddling right after a long night of lovemaking. They’re both naked but clean since they showered before going back to bed to cuddle. Louis has his head on Harry’s chest, and his legs entwined with Harry’s. They’re holding each other’s hands as they lay there in bed in comfortable silence. 

Louis lays kisses on Harry’s chest in between the swallow tattoos and then kisses both of the swallows, then up to his collarbone.  
Harry groans. “We’re going to have a problem if you keep doing that.” 

Louis sets his chin on Harry’s chest. “ I don’t mind, unless you just want to keep cuddling.” 

They lay there a while longer as they think about cuddling some more or going for another round of sex. They both decided that they were too tired and lazy. 

They felt content simply laying there and making out a bit until they fell asleep curled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
